


【勋驼】等雾

by LycorisCemetery



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25861729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LycorisCemetery/pseuds/LycorisCemetery
Summary: “我一直觉得，爱情最残忍的地方在于，从它发生的最初就已经到达巅峰。那种怦然心动，那种想要收割对方的强烈欲望，那种迫不及待想要到达未来的期许，都在恋爱的开始就已经被预支，从此往后，再怎么走都是下坡路。”
Relationships: Jeong "Chovy" Ji-hoon/Kim "Deft" Hyuk-kyu, 勋驼 - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	【勋驼】等雾

**Author's Note:**

> 试试勋驼的性张力

即使是说最好的朋友，甚至是恋人，夫妻，也有许多不敢问出口的话。所以郑志勋只是一遍遍对金赫奎说着“我喜欢哥”，却没问过金赫奎爱不爱他。  
他也猜得到，金赫奎这种人，一定会轻轻淡淡地说爱，然后低下头笑笑，让你知道他的不认真，又无可奈何。  
温柔也是防御，敷衍得毫不愧疚。  
反正都不会拒绝，郑志勋想。吻上金赫奎的时候大胆直接，毫不迟疑，在他看见他又心情低落地靠在床边的时候。牙齿撞击到嘴唇的感觉还在，接下来就是另一个人的唇瓣柔软的触感，带着微微的凉意。怀里的哥哥像是呆住了，没有推开郑志勋，也没有什么反应。小五岁的弟弟不甘心地进一步动作，他吮吸着金赫奎的下唇，牙齿衔着咬出了血痕，又轻轻弹开。  
痛感让金赫奎清醒，他轻轻叫了一声他的名字：“志勋啊……”  
郑志勋盯着他的脸，想捕捉更多信息，最终放弃了探寻，重新堵上金赫奎的嘴唇，不给他继续说话的机会，顺手解开他的睡衣扣子。常年在室内不见多少阳光的皮肤带着一丝发蓝的白色，胸前的乳头因为摩擦挺立起来，郑志勋捏了两把，最近加强健身的胸脯多了点肉。  
金赫奎也确实没有拒绝的意思。他在心底叹了口气，和队友上演这种戏码也不是第一次，以往是激情占了上风，这次却没有心思也没有力气，就这样任其发展着。  
进展比郑志勋想象的要快速。  
金赫奎的睡衣大敞，裤子被拉到了小腿，他靠在床边，眯着眼说：“志勋真的要吗？”过了半晌又说，“会很麻烦的。”  
郑志勋倒不怕麻烦，他只是捉摸不透金赫奎的意思。明明知道眼前这位哥哥有过多少前任男友，对别人爱他见怪不怪眼睛都不会抬一下，那郑志勋又算什么？他说不清那股子气是嫉妒还是不服输，破坏也好，占有也好，怎么做都走进了名为金赫奎的网里。  
他的自尊心不允许。  
“麻烦吗？哥会让我爽的吧。”  
拉过金赫奎的脚踝，三两下便扯下了他的睡裤，细长的腿暴露在空气中，看起来很轻，好像空气一样飘着。只是随便蹬了蹬的腿在郑志勋松手后重新交叠在一起，腿缝间投下一片阴影。  
翻出安全套和润滑液之后，郑志勋站在床边，抿着嘴，居高临下地看着金赫奎。因为刚才的拉扯，金赫奎离开了靠背，手掌撑着床半躺，微微昂起头。郑志勋就这么碰上他的眼睛，稍纵即逝的抬眼，好像一直看着眼前的弟弟，睫毛轻轻抖动着。  
燃烧的空气一瞬间就被平息了。  
“该死。”郑志勋暗骂了一声，鬼使神差地捂上了金赫奎的眼睛。  
金赫奎的动作依旧慢半拍的样子，他只是轻轻偏了一下头，就没有再做什么。郑志勋手心里的薄汗随着空气发凉，覆盖在金赫奎的眼睛上。他的手很大，骨节分明，呼吸重新吐热了手心间的空气，和郑志勋的手融合在一起。就好像两个人融合在一起。郑志勋能感觉到手掌下的羽睫轻颤，像蝴蝶的翅膀，他困住了他。  
这一切都发生在几秒之内。  
金赫奎并不能抬起手拨开弟弟的手，只好任由他这么轻轻捂着，透过指缝看灯被关上，窗外的月光走进房间。郑志勋跪坐在金赫奎的背后，双手环过他的胸前，低下头轻吻，感受怀里人的呼吸打在下颌，一只手抚摸过他的脖颈。喉结随着呼吸颤动，指尖下是左侧动脉的跳动。  
恍惚间，郑志勋以为金赫奎心动了。  
两人就这么唇舌纠缠着褪去了衣服，裸裎相对。郑志勋撑着手肘，看金赫奎被压在身下。月亮走了一段，蓝白的幽光照在了金赫奎的耳廓，细细的绒毛变得晶莹，仿佛人变得透明了。郑志勋才注意到金赫奎左眼角有一颗灰色的痣，比一般的痣淡一些，此时被月光反射映得分外明显。从这颗痣吻到耳垂，舌尖挑动着等它轻轻弹起。  
情动的金赫奎被撩拨得扭动起身体，即使只是被欲望统治，他也能摆出一副心甘情愿的样子，好像他在献祭，让人为他献祭。郑志勋跨过他的身体，跪坐着弯下腰，侧耳听见他的心跳。像是某种仪式，确认两人还处在人世间。  
人世间情欲纷纷落下，随着月光吐露着呼吸。因为情欲打开的身体很快接受了润滑剂的进入，液体迅速热起来，和肉壁融为一体，郑志勋的手指轻易进入了金赫奎的身体。有那么一瞬间，郑志勋想就这样用手把金赫奎捣碎。他飘在耳边的呻吟仿佛在天边，直到喊起了他的名字：“志勋啊。”一遍又一遍，也不说别的，没有饥渴难耐像个吃了春药的妓子一般叫喊着要进入，或是别的什么放浪的话，只是这么一遍又一遍地喊着他的名字。到最后，郑志勋甚至听不到这一遍遍的喃喃细语里有多少喘息，只知道他在喊自己的名字。  
进入的时候，郑志勋咬破了金赫奎的嘴唇：“你会不会爱我呢？”  
因为疼痛，金赫奎下意识地抓住郑志勋的手臂，正从少年长成青年的身体有着精干的肌肉，金赫奎的手指在上面印下了血肉被挤压的修长痕迹。不懂技巧的莽撞顶动让金赫奎分不清快感和痛苦，每一下都那么直接，缺乏过去那一段段感情的缠绵暧昧。他听见郑志勋说喜欢他，他点点头，不知该回什么。他听见郑志勋问自己爱不爱他，内心叫嚣着想回答，最终只有无意义的呻吟和沉默。  
郑志勋觉得自己在生气，可他也不知道自己在气什么，结果就更生气了。动作愈发没有轻重，逼得金赫奎朝他的肩膀咬了一口。  
“干嘛咬我！”恼怒的弟弟停下攻击性的动作，扁起嘴责问始作俑者。  
“志勋让我很痛，我不能让志勋痛一下吗？”  
“那我爱哥哥，哥哥就会爱我吗？”  
“志勋呐，你需要什么回答呢？”  
金赫奎的声音变得又轻又慢，尾音里情欲的喘息吞了回去。他上挑的眉眼看向压在身上的弟弟，等待着回答。  
郑志勋憋红了脸，他撑起身子看着金赫奎，也回敬了一口，咬上了金赫奎的肩膀。两枚小虎牙的印子特别清晰，郑志勋颇为满意。  
“志勋又为什么对我做这种事呢？如果我没有和志勋一样的心情，为什么要和志勋一起做呢？比赛也好，上床也好，我和志勋难道不一样吗？”  
说完金赫奎低下头，缩进了郑志勋的怀里。  
这个人好像总能让人有种莫名其妙的愧疚感，不然郑志勋怎么也想不明白自己为什么会进来安慰一个忧郁地靠在床边的哥哥。明明郑志勋也知道自己不怎么会安慰人，却还是怀着想安慰他的心情进来了。  
说哥哥像可以依靠的大树一样依赖他，又总是像对待一株小玫瑰一般关心他呵护他。对着腰伤坐不住还要打排位的哥哥做出生气的样子让他去休息，安慰一个人躺着的金赫奎。说着说着也变成互相吐露心事，从小时候的经历说到比赛的困境，郑志勋想做什么也做不了，只觉得眼前茫茫一片。到最后觉得，能说说话就很好。  
郑志勋依赖金赫奎，金赫奎也依赖他。  
就像陨石一样，郑志勋直直撞进了金赫奎的世界，第一次有人这么大声地说，想引起赫奎哥的注意，想给羊驼先生一座奖杯，大声说喜欢赫奎哥，想在他心中是第一位。直接到金赫奎害怕对方在开玩笑。  
意识到对方的认真，金赫奎一开始想，和年纪小了这么多的弟弟谈恋爱总归是有些辛苦的，他太小了，还不到可以说失望和落魄的年纪。郑志勋安慰他的时候，他总觉得自己应该装出一副被安慰到的样子，直到今天，他太累了，任由郑志勋亲吻他，连眼皮都不想抬。有时候焦躁就像厌倦，除了重复喊着郑志勋的名字，金赫奎没有排解的出口，甚至怀疑自己是不是厌倦了爱情。一直在等待别人来到自己身边，金赫奎没有主动做过什么，看起来关系亲近了会露出小刺，时不时扎一下人，很快又缩回去，像隔着玻璃鱼缸逗弄后受惊的金鱼。  
“哥好坏啊。”郑志勋嗅着金赫奎颈窝里的温热气息，带着点醉人的奶味。他轻咬着一寸寸皮肤，从跳动的胸口到腰侧，再在细嫩的大腿内侧留下一个牙印。郑志勋轻轻笑起来，像偷腥的小猫。金赫奎无暇顾及他的占有欲行为，只是觉得身体一寸寸皮肤都带着刺痛，又归于平静，好像什么都没发生。就像郑志勋频繁出现在他的生活里，他的梦里，又迅速消失。郑志勋总是冷不丁地走近他的身边，入侵他的生活，可是更多时候，他还是和年纪相仿的弟弟们待在一起玩闹，同在训练室的金赫奎被吵得无可奈何。  
那么近，又那么远，金赫奎看不清郑志勋。  
炽热的情欲烧红了金赫奎的皮肤，耳廓透过月光滴下血色，乳尖挺立红艳，像婴儿吮吸母乳一般，郑志勋吸食着这没有汁水的胸脯。十指不知不觉就扣在了一起，郑志勋的个子高，手掌比金赫奎大一些，喜欢运动的身体像小豹一样，连手指都有力气，指节穿插过金赫奎细长的手指间，扭得他指尖通红。  
金赫奎微微低着头，任由郑志勋一口口把他吞食一般在他的锁骨上留下红印，双手摊在床上，腿交叠在一起，如果不看在做什么，会让人想起被钉上十字架的耶稣。神化作世人遭受苦难，自我消失了。爱情融化了两人，一起淹没在情爱和欲望的水里。  
挺立的性器蹭了蹭金赫奎白嫩的腿缝间，顶部落下的透明液体沾在金赫奎大腿间的红印上，月光反射出晶莹的边缘，一切都变得透明起来。因为不好意思，金赫奎的腿收得更紧了。郑志勋笑起来，上扬的眼睛眯着，露出两枚乖巧的虎牙，看起来像天真的小恶魔，他用腿很快挤开了金赫奎合拢的双腿，低下头观察，  
金赫奎羞得眼泪要掉下来。不知是出于好奇还是关心，郑志勋拿过枕头垫高了他的腰，至少结果上保护了哥哥有伤的腰部。私处也因此暴露得更厉害。郑志勋抓过金赫奎的小腿，把他的腿分得更开，无力抵抗的金赫奎任由他的摆弄，一条腿垂到了单人床外。因为刚才的抽插，身下的甬道里红肉微微翻出，随着呼吸翕动，吐露着渴望。郑志勋问：“赫奎哥要不要？”  
羞红了眼的人习惯性地舔舔嘴角掩饰，看起来显得更像色情的挑逗，低低应了一声“要”，又把私处往郑志勋身下蹭了蹭。因为已经被开发过，郑志勋顺着金赫奎的动作很轻易地滑进他的体内，本想多调戏几次金赫奎的弟弟看着哥哥的表情心一软，没再用言语逗弄金赫奎。  
接下来顺理成章的骨肉纠缠不再需要言语，只有原始的顶动，喘息，液体的流动和喷薄，像是最后一夜一般索取着。金赫奎大着胆子跪在床上，双臂撑着床，让郑志勋抱着他的腰从后面进入了他，埋得太深的肉棒像是要把他捅穿，他摇着头，忍不住轻轻干呕起来。  
“哥怀孕了吗？”郑志勋恶质地说。金赫奎居然也下意识地回答“不是”，说完又觉得不对，抱怨道：“志勋真是个坏人。”听起来当然是撒娇多于抱怨。郑志勋也不是个善茬，你说我是坏人，我就坏给你看。他握住金赫奎挺立的前段，指尖摁压着铃口，释放的欲望被刺激得愈发高昂，压抑也变本加厉。  
“我坏吗？”  
“很……坏！”  
“你和我在一起，你也很坏。”  
感受到怀里的人浑身酥软，轻轻抖动着，郑志勋放开手，一股微凉的液体打在他的手心。他好想就这么揉乱金赫奎的脸，可他终究怕他会生气。虽然大家都说，羊驼先生脾气温顺，从来不会发脾气。好奇心作祟，他抬起手轻轻舔了一口，金赫奎软下身体靠在郑志勋胸脯，轻哼了一声：“不要。”  
“赫奎哥有一天也会尝到我的味道。”郑志勋干脆把手舔干净了。  
周围只有肉棒继续在金赫奎体内抽插的声音，沉默的喘息声压抑着什么。半晌，金赫奎转过身说：“志勋现在要也可以。”  
感受到郑志勋的家伙从体内滑出，金赫奎反客为主把郑志勋压在身下，此时小五岁的弟弟才想起，眼前的哥哥并不是第一次和人上床的处子。郑志勋烦躁地拉掉安全套，又无可奈何，等着金赫奎温热的口腔包裹住他的欲望。灵巧的舌尖在欲望的尖端描摹着，郑志勋感官被刺激到巅峰，体力却完全平息，他忍不住想金赫奎给多少人做过这样的事，难以置信地更加兴奋起来。想控制他，郑志勋的手摸过金赫奎的头，额前的头发已经被汗水沾湿，发梢滑过他的指缝。像是知道手的主人想做什么，金赫奎低下头，把欲望埋得更深。想控制他，又被他滑走，这就是郑志勋的感觉。比起让金赫奎下贱地臣服，他更想捏碎他的头。  
精液喷薄而出的时候，金赫奎轻巧地咽了下去，嘴角挂着精液流出来痕迹，也很快被舌尖舔干净。郑志勋觉得自己要死了，金赫奎小心地靠在他的肩膀上，看窗外的天微微亮了。  
“天快亮了，我们去看看吧。”  
郑志勋从背后环着金赫奎，两人赤裸着靠在窗前，周围还是一片迷蒙的夜色，晨雾的水汽挤开了一点出口，落在他们的身体上。  
“赫奎哥会爱我一辈子吗？”郑志勋问。  
看着窗外一片苍青，金赫奎觉得现在还没法回答这个问题。他只是对着此刻实话实说：“你看这些雾，总会散开的。”


End file.
